Deadly Allies
by LionessKeeper
Summary: Tom and the family Jackman are on the run after the encounter with his mother when they meet a K and U experiment.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Deadly Allies**_

_**Author: Lionesskeeper**_

_**Characters/Pairing: none**_

_**Rating: PG 13(12), will change though in the sequel fic to this story/ (damn plot monkey preventing me from writing smut)**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephen Mofatt wrote it, I just love it and want to write about it**_

The six months since the incident at Klein and Utterson were busy ones for the Jackmans. Tom and Claire had decided to move house. In case anyone would track would come to track them down, including his mother's Hyde, Ms. Utterson. Tom had found that his qualifications would be best suited to a job in the laboratories of a local pharmaceutical factory.

He didn't think back much to that night much at Klein and Utterson's. In any case, he was alone in his mind, he knew that for certain. But sometimes a strange somewhat familiar feeling came over him and he felt at these times that someone was watching him from the shadows, his Hyde grasping to live again he would muse. He was a Jekyll after all, never free from his curse. The beast was just resting.

His real mother, well his mother's Jekyll Sophia, managed to send him e-mails through Katherine Reimer, his one time psychiatric nurse every now and again. Ms. Reimer was doing well for herself since they parted ways, now involved in a private clinic. Probably a way to reminisce on the time that she worked for him, the work that she did do was very similar to what her work was for him.

'Hi' she greeted him adding 'How are you keeping?' 'Ok, listen, I don't mean to bother you, I know you're busy, it's just I was expecting something…' he said.

'A letter from Sophia, it just arrived on my desk today' she told him handing him a small envelope. 'Thank you' he told her. 'Don't mention it, now I have to get back to work, nice to see you again Dr. Jackman' and with that, she left him. He opened the letter expecting to see typed txt, instead it was the handwriting of his mother, Sophie, and it read:

Dear Tom,

I am pleased to hear that my grandchildren and daughter in-law are keeping well. I am also heartened by the fact that you are too. However, my time is growing short and soon Utterson will take full control. She has now assigned the hybrid division of Klein and Utterson to the task of finding your family. They are ruthless and bloodthirsty. Perfect hybrids, those were both animalistic and sadistic. I regret to say that they will indeed find you. However, I too have one final trick up my sleeve. You see, a while ago, before the hybrid program was discontinued to let the company deal with you, two hybrids escaped before they could be corrupted. I kept in contact with them but kept it hidden from Utterson. One of them will come to protect your family tonight after midnight, her name is Crystal.

I want you to know that I loved you very dearly and regret not being able to be the mother you wanted. I am sorry for this burden and the bloodline that you had to inherit.

Yours with fondness and love

Sophia


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Deadly Allies**_

_**Author: Lionesskeeper**_

_**Characters/Pairing: none**_

_**Rating: PG 13(12), will change though in the sequel fic to this story/ (damn plot monkey preventing me from writing smut)**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephen Mofatt wrote it, I just love it and want to write about it**_

He was a little shaken by the letter but didn't let it show on his face. When he got home, Claire swore that he was a little bit more distant than usual with her and she knew something was up. He had barely touched his dinner that evening.

Later, Claire put the children to bed and came downstairs to confront her husband.

'What is wrong?' she asked him. He looked at her and his gaze softened. 'My mother was in contact with me' he told her producing the letter from his shirt pocket and handing it to her to read. Her eyes widened and she brought the letter close to her as she finished reading it. She was more in a state of disbelief than he was a couple of hours earlier.

'What will we do?' she asked her husband.

'I think that we should trust it, she helped me escape her house when I found out about Utterson and helped me to relocate to here. She has never led us wrong before' he told her.

Claire woke the boys and packed a bag pack. Tom packed away all the e-mails from Sophia and the letter he had received. It was at times like this that he wished that Hyde was still with him, even if he was a psychopath.

Five minutes to midnight. They waited, Tom and Claire holding their sons close. They suddenly were alerted to the sounds of angry growls and scuffling. This continued for a few more minutes before they heard a loud crack. Then the doorbell rang.

Tom opened the door cautiously, not knowing what to expect, what he was greeted with came as a shock to him. He was in his mind expecting some kind of biped animal; instead he was greeted by a regular height gaunt woman.

'Dr Jackman?' she queried. 'Yes' he replied.

'I was sent by Sophia, I'm Crystal' she said adding 'they have already tried to come for you'.

'How do you know?' he asked her rather puzzled.

'Because I have already killed one of them' she told him and looked to her side.

He followed her gaze and noticed then a body of a biped overgrown animal hybrid, its neck snapped like a twig.


End file.
